


King Of Hearts

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Heartbreak, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: After a heartbreak Suna Rintarou is learning to love again. He places his feelings in songs and performs them for the world to see and relate to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> I'm new to a Suna x Kita fic so hopefully it works out well. If you'd like leave a comment and or kudos if you want to :)  
> Songs will be posted when I use them

Are you all ready?" Semi turned back to his band mates with a gleam in his eyes. He adjusted his leather jacket glancing at Suna. "What are you thinking Rin?" Semi asked placing a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder "it doesn't matter" Suna complained, shaking Semi's hand off. Oikawa ran forward huffing as he called out to the shorter male. "Suna. H-he's here" Oikawa bent over to catch his breath. "Fucking hell." Rintarou growled "what should we do?" Kenma asked standing beside the others. "Let the bastard stay." He replied stepping out into the bright stage lights. Semi, Oikawa and Kenma followed after him standing in the center of the gleaming stage. 

"Microphone." Suna demanded his eyes not leaving Oikawa's. "But you play the drums-" Suna gritted his teeth "don't make me lose my temper asshole." He grabbed the microphone from the taller boy harshly turning to the crowd where he glared daggers at the gray haired male in the audience. "This song goes out to the guy who can suck my ass." The short tempered male grasped the microphone, his voice coming out rough as he belted out the notes. 

"I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sexclubs  
Watching freaky people gettin' it on  
It doesn't make me nervous  
If anything I'm restless  
Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all  
I get home, I got the munchies  
Binge on all my Twinkies  
Throw up in the tub  
Then I go to sleep  
And I drank up all my money  
Days get kinda lonely" 

Oikawa gaped as the audience went silent. He knew this song was not on the list for them to sing tonight so why was Suna singing it? Kenma played with his jacket unsure of what to do as Suna continued on. 

"You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Pick up daddies at the playground  
How I spend my daytime  
Loosen up the frown,  
Make them feel alive  
I'll make it fast and greasy  
I'm on my way to easy" 

Semi wrestled the microphone from Suna. The microphone wailed a piercing cry before it was dropped to the hardwood with a bang. "What was that Rintarou? That was not planned to sing and you know that." Semi jabbed his finger at Suna's shoulder "touch me again I dare you." Suna replied cracking his knuckles "okay! And now onto the next song. Suna thank you for that." Oikawa nodded to the audience where Suna's ex stood flabbergasted with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one song used: Gotta stay high all the time by Lo Tove

"Suna!" The voice called out the brunette shook his head his back to his ex. "Decide to come crawling back to me Miya? Were the others not enough for your throbbing dick?" Suna pondered with a cold laugh, his eyes concentrated on the wall. "Look I'm-" Suna chuckled "you're not sorry. If you were you'd stop sticking your dick in everyone. If you were sorry you wouldn't have to keep up with these dumb fucking excuses. If you were sorry you'd truly mean it Miya." The shorter male crossed his arms "you know," Suna began "was I not good for you? Was I your sloppy second? You know I battled passed an addiction to be better for you and I find out you're fucking people on our anniversary. I stopped smoking for you. I gave up my everything to be with you and it just wasn't enough." Suna finished stepping away leaving the air chilly. 

"I loved you Suna-" 

"If you fucking loved me you wouldn't have cheated on our anniversary. If you loved me you wouldn't have sucked dicks. If you loved me you wouldn't have broke my trust. As for currently though. You broke my fucking heart Miya. I don't like showing emotions and yet you broke my heart everytime you left me alone. Do you realize how many times I almost fucking died when you were away. You knew I had seizures and you left me to the dust. The amount of times Kita or Komori or even Sakusa found me almost dead and you wouldn't have known." Osamu reached out for Suna's wrist only to have the shorter male slap him. "Don't fucking touch me." He spoke with an animalistic growl. 

"Suna I-" 

"Forget about everything we had. Don't fucking contact me. Don't expect me to open up to you or love you again because you broke my trust. Hope you're happy with that girl." Suna walked away small angry sniffles erupting from him as he walked away leaving Osamu behind. "You ready Rin?" Asked Kita with a lingering frown "whatever" Suna replied with a cocky tone. "He fucking broke me Kita. I almost died and he was too busy fucking someone. Am I really not that important?" Kita grabbed the boy's hand "Sun, look at me. He isn't worth your pain. He isn't worth your time and if he didn't see your importance then he wasn't a very good boyfriend." Suna buried his face against the crook of the dual haired boy's neck. 

"I love you Suna very much and I don't care how many times I may have to save you. I'll be there every time." Whispered Kita holding his boyfriend close with a comforting hold.


	3. Chapter 3

"Samu I want to fuck you so hard in your car." The girl grinned at her boyfriend who nodded "yeah sure" he replied not listening to her instead watching the empty hallway. 

*in the car* 

Osamu sat down in the pleather seat staring out the front window with a frown as he put his keys in the ignition. The car roared awake and he sighed stepping lightly on the gas. Beside him sat his girlfriend who bounced impatiently she twirled her hair. "What?" Osamu snapped turning toward her "I could give you head in the parking lot." 

"Honestly I don't care." He spoke his accent thick with hurt the girl leaned forward unbuckling Osamu's black pants. The blonde girl shook her hair from her face releasing the gray haired male's cock. She giggled and it reminded Osamu of a horse he thought. She lowered herself down opening her mouth as she gave teasing licks up and down the base of it. Osamu shook his head slowly in distaste about to speak up when the girl sucked it roughly, her cheeks hollowing inward as the boy rolled his hips forward. He bit his lip till it bled red. His eyes rolling back as she continued "fuck Suna" he panted in ecstasy opening his eyes he saw the blonde girl's face furrow in anger. "You're not over that fucking stoner!" She shouted, pulling back. Her eyes blazing in anger as she crossed her arms. "Sorry Barbie I don't enjoy your plastic." Osamu explained fixing his pants with a shrug. 

"You- you ugh! I fucking hate you Osamu Miya! You're a player!" She shouted smashing the passenger side door open. "But you still let me fuck you princess." He spoke with a condescending tone and a smirk. She screamed slamming the door "I hope you get an STD Miya!" She retorted storming off with a glare. "Don't worry you'll come back soon enough princess!" Osamu chuckled, blowing a kiss at her in a mocking way.


End file.
